Dark Seduction
by claraowl
Summary: To Kyoya, dark chocolate was the most bittersweet of all. To Haruhi, it was the richest. Kyoharu


**Claraowl: I own not OHSHC. I do, however, own some delicious dark chocolate.**

He had often been asked what which type of chocolate he preferred, mainly by the ladies who frequented the club. His answer, however many times he successfully avoided giving it, was always the same in his mind: a light bittersweet, perhaps on the richer side of bitter.

One relatively uneventful afternoon - at least, uneventful by host club standards - after a particularly plentiful hosting session, Haruhi approached Kyoya for the weekly debt check. The other members of the host club, all of them having pressing (or not-so-pressing) matters to attend to, had all vacated the premises upon the re-donning of their uniforms. This had, naturally, left the two of them alone in nearly complete silence, broken only - up to this point - by the sounds of Haruhi tidying up and Kyoya typing. Therefore, when the former sound stopped, the latter human paused and glanced up to see Haruhi's approach.

"Time for the weekly debt check already? My, how time does fly," Kyoya mused, pulling up an itemized list of Haruhi's debt. "You've reached the halfway point, Haruhi. At this rate, your debt should be paid off by the time we're all out of high school. I applaud you."

Haruhi sat down in the chair next to him, smiling an odd smile. "Kyoya-sempai, there's something I'd like to talk to you about, concerning my debt."

"Yes, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, raising one eyebrow.

"As this may take a while, would you like some chocolate first, sempai?" Haruhi said, her smile becoming something akin to a smirk as she held out a small square. "It's dark, and you know that a square of dark chocolate per day is good for preventing heart and blood pressure problems."

"I suppose," Kyoya nodded, accepting the chocolate with good grace. After the two of them had consumed their squares, he asked, "What did you wish to discuss?"

"Well," Haruhi began, "to begin with, you said that I should be able to pay off my debt by the end of high school. That's barring any unforeseen occurrences, isn't it?"

"Naturally," Kyoya replied, observing as Haruhi pulled out two more squares of chocolate and taking the one she offered him.

"Unforeseen occurrences…" Haruhi said thoughtfully, nibbling on her square of chocolate, "do those include tea sets that I didn't break and problems that I didn't cause?"

"Would you care to elaborate?" Kyoya asked coolly, faintly registering that Haruhi was slipping out of her jacket - presumably due to heat.

Haruhi laced her fingers together, propped her elbows up on her crossed legs, and rested her chin on her fingers. She leaned forward, smirking, and replied, "I'm onto one of your evil plots, Kyoya-sempai."

"Oh, really?" Kyoya asked, raising one eyebrow. "Would you care to enlighten me as to which one you have discovered?"

"Well, if you were to look back at the itemized debt log," Haruhi explained, unlacing her fingers, scooting her chair close to him, and leaning against him to point at the screen of his pineapple, "you would find that, had you not added things that weren't my fault, I would've paid off my debt three times by now."

"Correct," Kyoya acknowledged, "but why would this be an evil plot? What would I gain from it?"

"Originally, I believed it to be a money-related plot - which it partially is, as I've added it up and figured in the gains from having me as a member," Haruhi began, scooting a bit closer to him and shifting her pointing finger from the screen to his chest. "However, I've concluded that there may be another layer to this entirely."

"And what, pray tell, led you to such a conclusion?" Kyoya inquired, adjusting his glasses in slight agitation.

"I may be dense, Kyoya-sempai, but I'm not blind," Haruhi smirked, her finger finding its way to his jaw line and running along it.

"As amusing as this conversation has been, may I be so bold as to inquire what you are doing?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses with increasing agitation.

"You may," Haruhi smirked, her other hand finding its way to his tie, "if you dare."

"In that case," Kyoya asked, "what are you doing?"

"I think it's fairly obvious that I'm trying to seduce you, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi stated matter-of-factly.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Kyoya replied somewhat weakly, adjusting his tie, upon which Haruhi still had a good grip.

"Then, judging by your discomfort," Haruhi purred into his ear, "I am succeeding."

"I do not know what you are talking about," Kyoya replied stiffly, "and I would appreciate it if you would move." Haruhi now had one of her knees on his chair, between his legs.

"How about I offer you a deal?" Haruhi purred, licking her lips.

"What kind of deal?" Kyoya asked, more than aware of her hand on his tie, tugging their faces close.

Haruhi's eyes were darker than normal; her smile, more calculating. "You give in now, you can have me, no questions asked. You refuse, and I'll still take you, but only after a long, hard chase. Either way, you win… but one is a much smoother path; the other, more fun for me."

"I -" Kyoya began, before his words were cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Let me give you a taste. Decide… and close your eyes," Haruhi purred. She was partially on his lap now, with her knee still on his chair. She slid her arms, serpentine, around the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his.

An unfamiliar fire seared Kyoya's lips, filling his entire being. It was dangerous, possibly even deadly. He could feel his control and his power seeping out of him more and more the longer this fire touched him. He pushed her away, fearful of losing what he had held onto for so long.

"Come now, demon lord, shadow king," Haruhi whispered, her eyes darkening to a shade Kyoya had never seen - nor even knew existed, for that matter, "you can give in, like you almost did before. Do you remember? It was at the beach house. You almost succeeded in making me yours then and there. Half of it was to prove a point - and the other half was something we mortals call lust."

"Please move," Kyoya rasped, attempting to regain the level of chill to which he was accustomed.

"Don't fight it, sempai," Haruhi whispered, tilting his chin so that he was forced to look into her now-forest-black eyes, "you'll destroy yourself from within. You know that a house divided against itself cannot stand."

"Why are you doing this?" Kyoya asked again, his words still coming out in a hoarse rasp. "Why to me?"

"I should think that it's fairly obvious, sempai," Haruhi replied matter-of-factly. "Large quantities of dark chocolate rob me of my inhibitions, revealing a side of me that lies dormant most of the time. That is the side that wants you; that side is what I am inside. You are to have one more taste, and then give me your decision."

"But what if I have already decided?" Kyoya asked, raising one eyebrow and silently rejoicing the return of his usual voice.

"Then give me your answer wordlessly," Haruhi breathed, a slight hitch in her voice. Her eyes were slowly growing lighter; the chocolate's effects were wearing off. She leaned forward the crucial four inches.

And the fire was back, this time less unexpected and more welcome than Kyoya would care to admit. This fire was what stripped him of his power, his control; and yet it was what gave him the strength to cast aside what he had fought for the right to retain. The searing heat worked its way into his chest, setting aflame what lay within the deepest crevices. He could hold back no longer.

There was an almighty crash as the two of them fell of his chair, sending it slamming against the wall. The position was familiar - not unlike the way they had been the last time Kyoya had nearly surrendered to what mortals call lust - yet the two of them were significantly closer. Fire seared between them, lighting every inch of their bodies and heating the very air around them. Her arms were wrapped more tightly around his neck; he was pulling her to him, trying to discover the source of the flame.

They broke for air; Haruhi released his neck and laid her head against the floor. "Pity," she breathed, her eyes alight with ecstasy and amusement, "I'd have liked to have seen the chase… but I guess that even the shadow king has a mortal side." Her eyes were growing closer to their natural color; he, seeing this, pulled her to him again.

"You'll have your chase," he growled, "just not as you'd planned." The fire was back, blazing through them and scorching their surroundings - to their eyes, at least.

"I look forward to it," she purred, once the embers were dying down.

"Prepare yourself," Kyoya warned, attempting to stand up. However, he found himself unable to move.

"What's the matter, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked innocently, smiling pleasantly.

"Kindly remove you legs from my knees and your hands from my wrists," Kyoya answered, glaring down at her.

"Do you really want me to, Kyoya?" Haruhi smiled again.

Kyoya, who had been about to respond to this question - whether positively or negatively is irrelevant - asked instead, "Did I give you permission to speak to me so familiarly?"

"Not in words," Haruhi answered, disentangling their limbs, "but I think that your actions made it pretty obvious that you wouldn't mind."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyoya said coolly, standing up and offering her his hand.

"I wasn't the one who took us to the floor, Kyoya," Haruhi pointed out, taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Well played, Haruhi," Kyoya smirked.

"How about letting go of my hand now, Kyoya?" Haruhi suggested cheerfully.

"No," Kyoya replied sharply.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, her eyes now back to normal. "It's not as if you've got anything to gain from holding it, unless a sweaty hand is somehow profitable to you."

Growling internally, Kyoya adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "You have a power over what I have known," he informed her, staring directly into her eyes, "and I intend to discover its source. I shall not let you out of my sight until that day comes."

"That'll get awfully tiring, Kyoya," Haruhi warned him. "Besides, how do you know that I know the source? What if it takes you your entire life to figure it out?"

"Then I shall spend my entire life figuring it out," Kyoya replied, watching her carefully for a response.

"Is that what you meant by a different chase than I'd planned?" she smirked, twining their fingers together and picking up her bag with her free hand.

Kyoya merely checked his watch, pulling their hands up to his eyelevel to do so. "We should be getting home. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks, Kyoya," she smiled, dropping his hand and re-donning her jacket.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Haruhi asked. "Wouldn't it be a bit odd for the two of us to walk the halls hand-in-hand? Most people in this school do believe me to be male, after all."

"Naturally," Kyoya replied, opening the clubroom door for her. "After you, milady."

"Thank you, shadow king," Haruhi smiled.

Meanwhile, the Black Magic Club president and his cat puppet laughed and plotted behind a door, having heard every word and seen every action. It was almost too good to be true… the shadow king had a weakness. Bereznoff rubbed his paws together as the plotting began.

When the natural type and the cool type reached the latter's car and climbed inside, the former asked, "Incidentally, do I still have to pay for the things I didn't break?"

"Naturally," Kyoya replied.

"As I thought," Haruhi smiled, taking his hand.

"I am glad that you thought so," Kyoya replied, feeling the heat searing up his arm. He leaned over to her and allowed it to spread through his entire body... all the while being fully aware of what consequences and complications were to arise within the club due to this action. Haruhi chose to be blissfully unaware of the troubles to come, simply enjoying the moment.

To Kyoya, dark chocolate was the most bittersweet of all.

To Haruhi, it was the richest.

**Claraowl: TA-DAAAA! **

…

…

**Ahem… **

**Anyway, I hope that you liked it! :D Please drop a review for me. I apologize for the OoC-ness. **

**I had waaaay too much fun writing this. ^^ I hope that you had as much (if not more) reading it.**


End file.
